


Breaking Point

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don loses his temper with the other pirates.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.

Breaking Point (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"I win again!"

"Bah!" Captain Marvelous threw down his cards in disgust. "Why can't I ever win one hand?!"

"Because you're no good at cards?" Luka Milfy answered cheerfully.

Don 'Doc' Dogoier sighed quietly. He wasn't playing with the others; he was steering the Gokai Galleon on a new course. He knew we should be used to his crewmates' bickering by now, but the coordinates he was working with were tricky, and the noise was becoming a distraction.

"I'm not that bad! You cheat!"

"I do not!"

"Luka," Joe Gibken said significantly, giving her a sideways look.

"Okay, I do. But not with you guys!"

"Maybe we should stop playing for a while," Ahim de Famille suggested. " I could make some tea --"

"No, not yet!" Marvelous insisted, focusing on Luka. "I demand a chance to get even, but some other way than cards!"

"Well, what then?!" she exclaimed. "Arm-wrestling?!"

"Great idea!"

"Stupid idea," Joe commented.

"I'm NOT going to arm-wrestle you, Marvelous!"

"Ha, you're afraid!"

"Yeah, afraid I'd hurt you!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Don spun around, finally having reached his breaking point. "If you all don't find something quiet to do, I will turn this flying space-pirate ship around RIGHT NOW!"

The group of them blinked at him, then Ahim smiled sweetly. "I'll get that tea now." She stood up and headed for the galley.

"I'll help." Joe followed her out.

Marvelous and Luka exchanged a glance. "Truce?" she asked.

"Truce," he agreed, then nodded to Don. "Go back to work, Hakusei; we'll be good."

Don nodded and turned back to his console, hiding a satisfied grin.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Free-For-All Friday  
Prompt: Any, any, I will turn this van/car/spaceship/other mode of group transportion around RIGHT NOW

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
